


Star Wars episode IX- Reylo: What if

by CentennialManiac



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CentennialManiac/pseuds/CentennialManiac
Summary: He are some short "what if" reylo stories that could fit into the plot of episode nine.





	1. Chapter 1

Idea One  
The resistance fighter walked down the hall holding a tight grip on Ben's arm. Ben stumbled down the hall with his hands cuffed behind him. The blood dripped from the gaping wound on his leg and his head pounded with pain. He didn't remember much about the battle but he did remember running. He was looking for her, screaming her name, and then he was on the ground. “Excuse me,” Poe shouted as he approached them. “What are you doing?”  
“This is the merciless Kylo Ren. He was captured after the explosion. I'm taking him to the prison bay,” the rebel said as he looked a Poe confused.   
“Where the hell have you been. This man is the son of General Organa. He helped us in our defeat of the First Order, we could have never done it without him. Take him to the medical wing,” Poe shouted.  
“Right away sir,” the rebel said as he turned down the hall towards the medical wing.  
“And take those cuffs off him!” Poe shouted. Rey sat on a table as a nurse tended to the wound on her arm. She barely noticed the pain. She was too busy worrying about Ben. They had been separated right before the explosion. She didn't know if he was dead or alive. Rey sat staring at her feet.   
“All done,” said the nurse with a smile.   
“Thank you,” said Rey as she looked up. There he was, standing by the doorway.  
“Ben!” she shouted with relief as jumped down from the table and ran straight into his arms. She buried her face in his neck as tears of joy streamed down her face.   
“I thought I lost you,” said Ben as his eyes began to tear up. Rey lifted her head and her eyes met his.  
“No, I'm here. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere, never,” she said as their foreheads leaned together.   
“I love you,” whispered Ben as he pulled her closer and kissed her. Rey kiss him back and then pulled away. She looked into his eyes and saw it. The darkness and evil had been completely softened by the light.  
“I love you too,” said Rey as she lifted herself onto her toes and kissed him again.

Idea Two  
Ben stood on the balcony staring out at the sunset. Rey stood in the doorway. “Ben,” she said, “the ceremony is going to start soon.” Rey began to slowly walk out onto the balcony.   
“I'm not going,” said Ben as he turned around. Then he saw her. She was wearing a lavender gown with lace along the collar and down the arms. Her hair was pulled back but small pieces of it curled along her face. She was absolutely beautiful.  
“What?” asked Rey.   
“What?” said Ben, still dazed.   
“You're staring, and what do you mean you’re not going?” Rey said confused, although not at all surprised. She walked closer to him lifting up the skirt of the dress. Ben turned away and leaned over the balcony.   
“I can't go, it isn't right,” he said with a great sorrow boroughing deep into his soul. He knew that no matter how much he helped the resistance, he could never stand next to him. It didn't matter how sorry he was, he was still a monster. It didn't matter how much he cared for the girl standing behind him, he would never deserve her light.   
“Ben,” pleaded Rey while reaching for his hand. Ben moved his hand and walked a few steps in to the other direction.   
“You don't understand,” he said with hostility as he turned to face her. Rey stepped closer to him and took his hand.   
“The help me to,” she said.   
“I looked him in the eyes and I murdered him,” he said as his eyes began to well up. “Because of me innocent lives were lost. Entire planets were obliterated. I thought that if I blocked out the countless screams then they would just fade away, but they didn't. I still hear them everyday,” tears began to fall down Ben's face.  
“Ben, that wasn't you. That was Kylo Ren.”  
“You still don't get it. How can be so naive? There is no Ben Solo! He was destroyed by the darkness,” shouted Ben. “I—,” he began fighting back tears, “I can never be him.” Ben turned around walked away from Rey.   
“If Ben Solo is gone,” Rey shouted after him, “then how did I fall in love with him.” Ben stopped and turned to face Rey. His eyes became filled with shock, sorrow, grief, and longing and he paced towards her. He pulled her waist to his and kissed her.   
“I love you too,” he whispered. 

Idea Three   
“General Hux,” said the bridge commander. “It's one of the resistance ships. Our scanners have detected multiple lifeforms aboard. Should we fire?”  
“Fire at will, commander,” ordered General Hux. Ben was walking down the hall toward his chambers. He looked out the large window of the hall and saw the resistance ship being blown to pieces. Ben entered the bridge. “Hux!” he shouted. Hux turned around and faced Ben. “Did I give you orders to fire on that ship?” Hux loosened the collar of his uniform as he felt his airway closing up. Ben stretched out his hand. “No,” croaked Hux as his feet left the ground.  
“I am the supreme leader. You follow my orders. You don't make your own choices, understand?” Ben tightened his grip.   
“Yes, supreme leader,” said Hux while fighting for breath. Ben released his grasp and Hux fell to the floor. Ben returned to his chambers. That was a resistance ship. She could have been on it. What if she was dead. “No, no, no,” mumbled Ben and his hands pulled through his hair and he paved back and forth. He ignited his lightsaber and began slashing at the wall.  
“Ben?” said a small voice. He had been so engulfed in worry and anger he didn't even notice her presence. Ben turned around.  
“Rey,” he gasped with relief. “I thought you were dead.” Ben removed his glove and took her hand. As Rey gripped his palm she was no longer in her room on the base, she was his chambers. Rey looked around the room.  
“So you destroyed the wall?” she said confused.   
“I just—,” said Ben unsure how to explain what he was feeling.   
“I know,” said Rey while looking him in the eye, “me too.” Ben pulled her closer and leaned in until the tips of their noses barely touched. “What are you doing?” whispered Rey.  
“Something I should have done a long time ago,” he said as he kissed her. Rey kissed him back. She didn't understand why but for some reason it just felt right. Rey pulled back but still held on to Ben's hand.   
“Why did you think I was dead?” she asked. Ben broke eye contact and gazed down at his feet unsure what to say.   
“Hux fired on a resistance ship.”  
“Where are you?” asked Rey.  
“Lethal system,” responded Ben. A smile grew on Rey's face.   
“That was our decoy ship,” she laughed.   
“Our scanners detected multiple lifeforms.” Ben looked at her confused and slightly annoyed.   
“And you just slaughtered a bunch of porgs,” said Rey as she continued to laugh. Ben chuckled. “There's something I thought I'd never see.”  
“What?” asked Ben.   
“A smile,” said Rey as she stood up on her toes and leaned in to joss him again. But he vanished and she was back in her room.

Idea Four


	2. Idea four

Idea four   
“How are you so naive?” shouted Ben as he glared at Rey.   
“The darkness hasn't completely taken over you, Ben. I can feel the—”   
“The what?” Ben cut her off, “The conflict in my soul? What, you think you can save Ben Solo?” Ben stretched out his hand. “Ben Solo is dead!” He shouted.   
“Stop,” Rey croaked as her airway began to close. Ben tightened his hold on her. He had been completely blinded by anger. “Please,” she begged. Rey held out her hand and forced him back, breaking his hold on her. Rey collapsed to to ground gasping, her mind raced as she struggled to process what had just happened. Ben's eyes filled with guilt and remorse as he looked down at his feet. “Rey,” he said as he lifted his head, but she had already faded away.   
Rey lay in her bed, curled up in a ball and sobbing quietly. She thought she could do it. She thought she could bring him back, but for the first time she began to lose hope in Ben Solo. She had let him down, she had let Han down. Everyone told her he was gone, everyone told her it was hopeless. Perhaps she should have listened to them. Ben sat up in his bed with his eyes closed. He had tried on many occasions to reach her but it never worked. He just wasn't strong enough. He needed her to reach back, but now he feared that she never would. Ben layed down on his back and tried to fall asleep. Then he felt her presence. Ben looked over and his eyes filled with regret as they met Rey's. She turned around and pulled the covers over her head. She couldn't look at him, but she didn't want him to leave either. “Rey?” said Ben as he turned onto his side. Rey reached behind her and grabbed Ben's arm and wrapped it around herself. Ben pulled her closer and she turned over to face him. Ben stroked her neck and wiped a tear from her cheek. “I'm sor—,” he started to say.  
“Don't,” Rey cut him off, “that wasn't you.” Maybe this was all she needed to do. Maybe she just needed to hold him and show him that there was someone who still cared.   
Later in the night Ben woke up. He gazed at a sleeping Rey and stroked her hair behind her ear. “I'm sorry,” he whispered, “I can't be what you want me to be. And I know that you're never going to give up, because your stubborn.” Ben smiled and swallowed the lump in his throat as he began to tear up. “But I need you to, because I can't bear hurting you anymore.” Ben kissed her forehead and pulled his arms away.  
“Ben,” Rey said as she opened her eyes, but he had already faded.


End file.
